


I know you're coming home with me

by mm_nani



Series: Toothbrush [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocky!Stevie, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pundit husbands, Rival Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Rio and Stevie post epic Barcelona celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> Apparently, while making [this post](http://nande-daiyo.tumblr.com/post/158294925534/a-study-in-love-hate-and-no-eye-contact-rioven) I managed to convince myself that this would be a great idea. Also [blindbatalex](http://blindbatalex.tumblr.com/) is a dirty instigator of crack ships. 
> 
> We decided to hold a crack exchange for each other and this is my gift to them. Please read the gift they wrote for me: [The most hilarious piece of writing on this planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306187)
> 
> This part is 98% sex but bless my soul there are other parts to this that are in the works. Please forgive me for this foolishness. 
> 
> Set to [Toothbrush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrUJyKsLQeU) by DNCE. Title is also from the song

Rio is riding the high from having witnessed that amazing Barcelona comeback. He’s walking to his dressing room, feeling all fluttery, insides soaring from the sense memory of the exhilaration of football.

 

Man, he really misses those days.

 

Of course…

 

There’s also that other thing.

 

That thing when his ex-rival had grabbed his cock on television.

 

Rio doesn’t think Stevie did it on purpose. Stevie probably didn’t even realize what he was doing. They were all engrossed in the celebration and Stevie probably thought Rio was sitting next to him. Not standing crotch at level with Stevie’s shoulder.

 

It wasn’t a big deal or any deal in fact.

 

…

 

Then why can’t he stop thinking about it?

 

If he’s going to be really, painfully honest - the way that people can only be in the very back of their heads - maybe just _maybe_ Stevie’s hand on him had cut through the high of the game, sharp and low in his stomach. For one, excruciatingly long moment he’d wanted to take Stevie’s hand and just _pull_.

 

Closer.

 

Rio lets out a breath. That was a lot more honesty than he was really ready for.

 

But as long as it’s in his head, very, _very_ deep in his head, everything will be okay.

 

Obviously, that is the precise moment that Rio walks into Stevie in his dressing room, scuffing his shoes and looking doggedly at the floor.

 

It takes an embarrassing amount of effort to ask, ‘Great game, eh mate?’

He forgoes the kind of obvious _What are you doing here?_

 _  
  
_ Rio looks at the tense of Stevie’s shoulders, the slight twitch of his brows and just knows _why_ he’s here.

 

He might be going into denial though.

 

Stevie nods in response and looks just as solemn as he always does. ‘Er-yeah. Wanted to talk about what happened.’

 

‘What--happened?’ Rio doesn’t want to be the one to broach the subject.

 

Or be the first to admit what he wants.

 

‘Yeah, with-uh-I wanted to-uh-with your-you know?’ Stevie actually ends up gesturing towards the general vicinity of Rio’s lower half and Rio has to suppress a laugh.

 

Stevie is always so serious.

 

He feels a rush of affection, stops himself from running his fingers through Stevie’s hair fondly.

 

‘Yeah, I mean…what about it, eh?’ Rio tries going for a funny brush off but then Stevie looks straight at him. He realizes it’s the first time he’s seen that much intensity in Stevie’s eyes off pitch.

 

He watches in slow motion, brain processing sluggishly, as Stevie walks to the door and locks it.

 

‘Maybe, I don’t want to talk.’ Stevie says turning around, smug and cocksure.

 

There’s only a second to register the incredible heat rushing into his stomach.

 

Because Stevie is on him in the next. Fingers hot against his stubble, mouth insistent and tongue spreading liquid fire down to the tips of his toes.

 

Not holding Stevie feels unbearable. So he does, arms wrapping around his waist. He’s never really thought of Stevie as dainty but Rio almost lifts him off the ground in his enthusiasm. He untucks Stevie’s shirt, the warmth of his bare skin against Rio’s fingertips only a brief reprieve from the frenzy. Stevie rides the manhandling, returning his fervor in kind.

 

Stevie moans into him and the sound reverberates against his chest. The urgency forms a twisted sort of logic. The sheer amount of desire he feels right now feels like history.

 

_I’m kissing Steven Gerrard_

The thought is too absurd, even though the fervor is familiar underneath his skin.

 

Stevie pushes against Rio's chest to break the kiss. Rio reluctantly lets him move away enough for Stevie to look at him, suddenly shy and soft, thumbs rubbing slow circles on his stomach.

 

Rio would laugh at how Steven Gerrard is in his arms while they are just looking, the urge to devour turned white noise in the background. But Stevie’s palm presses against his crotch and nothing can ever be too surreal.

 

‘Fuck.’ Rio exclaims.

 

Stevie chuckles, ‘Yeah.’ He breathes as he slowly palms Rio through his pants.

 

They kiss in between, soft pecks and honeyed kisses on the cheek.

 

Rio glows and Stevie’s eyes are dark and curious.

 

He wants to give Stevie time.

 

To get to know him, touch him.

 

Explore.

 

Stevie always needs so much time.

 

Heck, Rio needs time.

 

But.

 

‘I don’t want to come in my pants, Stevie.’

 

Stevie laughs, ‘Fair.’ He says, as though he’s just noticed that there are two hard cocks between them.

 

And then he’s on his knees.

 

Rio isn’t ready for any of it; Stevie casually throwing his belt to a corner of the room, unzipping him, taking him in hand and running his tongue along the vein underneath his cock.

 

Stevie moans when Rio grabs a fistful of his hair, cheeks hollowing out as he slides down further onto Rio’s cock and sliding back out.

 

‘You look so beautiful.’ Rio says tenderly, caressing Stevie’s jaw.

 

Honesty hangs between them in thick ropes.

 

Stevie blinks but otherwise doesn’t falter, expertly tugging at the base of his cock while swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

Rio shuts down the part of his brain mildly panicking at the situation and allows himself to enjoy it.

 

In perhaps the most surprising turn of the evening, Stevie slides his mouth down all the way and deepthroats him. The back of Stevie’s throat is such a shock that Rio comes almost instantly. He hastily pushes Stevie away before he can come down his throat.

 

The plan turns out to be a disaster since most of it ends up landing on Stevie’s chin and shirt.

 

‘C’mon, mate!’ Stevie exclaims, displeased.

 

Rio goes pink with shame but no way is he going to back down, ‘Give a guy some warning!’

 

‘I was trying to avoid a mess by swallowing, fool.’ Stevie stands up and goes for the tissues on his dresser.

 

‘No way, trust me you don’t want to-

 

Stevie raises an eyebrow at him, challenging Rio to try and tell him what he wants.

 

This night of surprises is a gift that gives on giving.

 

‘Right, then.’ Rio says after a pause, ‘I’m sorry I made a mess.’ He grabs the towel from his gym bag and throws it at Stevie, ‘I should, you know.’ He says, meaningfully glancing at Stevie’s tented pants. Stevie’s face relaxes at the offer and he looks slightly less pissed.

 

Rio goes for Stevie’s belt with an amount of confidence that he hopes matches Stevie’s from earlier.

 

Since it is at least Rio’s first time with a man and he might be feeling just a little but horribly lost.

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

‘Oi. Ferdy you in there?’ It’s Michael. ‘I can’t seem to find Stevie anywhere even though all his stuff is in his dressing room.’

 

All Rio can see in that instant is his come drying on Stevie’s shirt. He grabs his water bottle and empties the content onto it.

 

Stevie gasps and looks at him in wide-eyed horror.

 

‘I panicked!’ He whispers.

 

Stevie looks murderous, ‘You better make it up to me.’ He whispers back before opening the door.

 

‘I’m in here, just spilled a drink and hoped to borrow a shirt from Rio.’

 

Rio discovers that the sight of Stevie in his shirt cuts down his libido’s refraction period significantly.

 

By this point in the night, it stops coming as a surprise.

 


End file.
